


All the Difference

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Monsters and Heroes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, AU of an AU, Gen, Oc-Inset, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one world, Orochimaru is a horrible man, who hurts his child and twists her. She goes insane and hurts Konoha because it never saw the monster. In this world, Orochimaru is a great father, because he yearns for the family stolen from him. That makes all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Difference

In one world, Orochimaru is a horrible man, who hurts his child and twists her. She goes insane and hurts Konoha because it never saw the monster.

In this world, Orochimaru is a great father, because he yearns for the family stolen from him.

That makes all the difference.

-0-

To be reborn after you die should be a pleasant experience, but for her, it is not. She dies, leaving behind her family, her friends, her dream, her fiancé, and wakes up in a place she has no roots, no hope, no desire to be. This isn't a pleasant experience.

She wants to go home.

-0-

When she is a year old, she is told her name is Kama. She hates it. She is told she in in Konoha. She hates it. She is told she is an orphanage. She hates it.

She hates, and hates and hates, and can't find it in her to care that she does. She was a pacifist before, and now, she just doesn't care anymore.

-0-

She doesn't speak, not ever. Her intelligence is obvious, but she does not speak.

The Matrons think her to be mute, and teach her sign language. She does not tell them otherwise. She doesn't want to speak. What if when she speaks, she is forever trapped in this?

What if she remains trapped in this nightmare?

-0-

She's two, and the markings begin to appear. She doesn't notice until it is too late. The matrons panic and get the Hokage. He stares at her, and then nods. She sees herself in a mirror as she waits.

She has pale skin, black hair and purple markings around her eyes.

She wants to die. She wants this nightmare to end. She doesn't want to have a monster for a father.

-0-

Orochimaru takes her home, and she is terrified. He gives her a beautiful room, and she wonders what the catch it.

She fears her father, who smiles at her, and pats her head.

-0-

She meets Orochimaru's team a month after he meets her. He whispers to Tsunade as Jiraiya tries to get her to laugh, and she just looks at him.

Tsunade does a diagnostic on her when she isn't looking, and reports that there is no issue with her vocal cords, and to not worry so much. She just left the only home she ever had. She'll warm up to him.

-0-

Orochimaru asks her if she wants to be a ninja. She replies no, writing on the slate he gave her.

She expects to be hurt, but he just nods, and asks what she wants to do instead.

She hesitates, before writing,  _chef._

She is four, and he buys her a fake kitchen the next day.

-0-

She hears of the war, but her father-

No, Orochimaru. He may be a good dad, but that doesn't make a difference.

(Except it does.)

Orochimaru keeps her from it, not wanting her hurt.

-0-

She watches Orochimaru practice sometimes, along with his teammates. Sarutobi lets her, smiling at her.

In secret, she tries a few simple moves. Orochimaru sees her, and begins to make sure she can always see the moves she needs.

Danzo asks when she will join the academy, he says never.

-0-

She is six and meets Minato and Kakashi. She still does not speak, and Orochimaru has developed a language exclusive to Konoha so she can talk with her hands.

She cries when one of Kakashi's teammates insult her. She can't help it, living like a child has changed her.

Orochimaru nearly kills the kid in anger.

Minato never brings them back.

-0-

She is seven and her father eats her concoctions, plays princess with her- played as girly as possible- even roping his old teammates into it. She is... happy. She smiles, but still does not speak.

-0-

Orochimaru helps her with her homework, plays with her. Anko does as well, and she is happy. Very happy at everything.

She plans on becoming a better chef then an Akimichi and her father laughs and says she will.

She still watches him practice, and now has started reading his books. Mostly about poison.

-0-

It makes all the difference, one change. Without her interference, Orochimaru's experiments continue. But at the same time, he does not make Tenzo to use as a body. No, he makes him to be a bodyguard for his daughter.

She doesn't know that though.

-0-

When Minato is chosen, she is furious. Her father should-

No, he shouldn't. He is not her father.

But he is.

-0-

Things continue and things don't change. The Kyuubi is freed, and Minato dies. She is happy- he stole Orochimaru's place.

-0-

She is interrogated when her father's notes appear. She cries and shakes her head in fear. Inoichi claims she is clean and she cries because her father is gone. Gone, gone, gone.

Her daddy is gone.

-0-

Tenzo is loyal to her, a bit. He knows why and he sees her tears and hears her cries. He's only five, but he knows he should help her.

She welcomes him.

-0-

Some things don't change, and her silver tongue is still there. She can cast a simple genjutsu one that wouldn't work on an adult, but a child...

She cries that her daddy only wanted to help Konoha. He was making it better. He was! She does it in private, 'confiding' in Tenzo that she knows how people will look at her if she does it in public.

He believes her.

She finds him to be an idiot.

-0-

She ages, and watches. She becomes one of the best cooks in the village, and despite people's wariness, they still enjoy her cooking.

She still works on her genjutsu and her poisons. Tenzo is a very good little brother and helps her.

Danzo betrayed her father, she would hurt his organization.

-0-

In one world, she was glad he was gone. She plotted Konoha's downfall. In this world...

She wants to make Konoha pay, but she wants it for herself. She wants to wear that hat, and welcome her father.

She plans and watches.

-0-

Naruto is a child starved for attention. She smiles and gives it to him. She still does not speak, instead she uses Tenzo to teach him to read.

Naruto is a child who finds a woman who pays attention to him and cares for him.

Naruto is hers.

-0-

Sarutobi is no fool- and she is no ninja. He knows of her anger, but he does not believe she will strike back. She is just a civilian.

Danzo doesn't believe that.

-0-

She is nearly killed by ROOT a month after interacting with Naruto. A silver haired boy saves her. Kabuto looks at his master's daughter and sees her eyes, her hard eyes.

He knows she is no weakling.

-0-

Danzo continues to try to kill her, but Tenzo stops it as does Kabuto. She looks into seals, seals she can use, as she connects with the younger generation through Naruto.

Sakura, a genius who wants to belong.

Hinata, an heiress who wants to be strong.

Kiba, a wild boy who wants to be seen as great.

Shikamaru, a genius who is unchallenged.

Sasuke, a younger brother who wants to surpass his older brother.

Shino, a boy who yearns to be seen.

Chouji, a boy who wants someone to look underneath the underneath.

Ino, a little girl who wants to have friends.

She meets them, and twists her words around them, and connects more and more to them. She then meets more and more younger ninja, her influence growing.

Neji, a boy who wants to be free.

Lee, a boy who has something to prove.

Tenten, a girl who wants to be strong.

She smiles as her touch reaches them.

-0-

She is well known as a strong woman, and her influence begins to extend beyond children. Criminals are easy to bribe, and she begins to build her empire. She builds it through criminals mostly, but through some normal civilians.

Sarutobi notices and watches, but dismisses it- a crime lord is nothing.

Danzo tries to destroy her.

-0-

It is through a young boy she met once that Danzo falls. Sai was so young, but he remembered her, and her sweets. He knows she wants Danzo dead. He may not be able to talk about ROOT...

But he can fight against it.

-0-

She waits until the Uchiha are dead- when everyone is scrambling, when she strikes. Sai poisons Danzo and she moves against him, her criminal empire fighting hard.

They saw what he did to kids, he deserves it. Even she knows that.

-0-

She smiles as Danzo's heart explodes.

Old age and stress, such a pity.

But ROOT scrambles, and she watches, and wonders.

-0-

She is no ninja. But she does know ninjas to help.

Kabuto and Tenzo mostly.

-0-

She still spends time with Naruto and the other children, and she slowly introduces them to ROOT, telling them she just wants to change Konoha, make is better. Children are so...easy to control.

Sasuke is harder, but she shows him the notes, and she promises to bring the elders to their knees. Naruto doesn't want her to hurt the Hokage.

He changes his tune when she shows him who is parents are, and what he holds.

-0-

She works, and works. She starts rumors, uses gossip. And hides bodies.

Particularly two Uchiha bodies. Brothers of course. She has missed her father's birthdays.

-0-

No one notices it, as chunnin seem to go missing then to appear, a little different.

She smirks, as Tenzo works on his seals.

He's such a good boy.

-0-

Jonin are hard to catch, but once they do... well, they try and try.

Eventually, Ino plays with them, and her abilities... well, let's just say any jonin is quite devoted to Kama and her cause.

-0-

Sarutobi falls when Naruto graduates-Mizuki was left for this.

She smirks as Sarutobi falls, clutching his heart, and steps out of the shadows, standing behind Naruto and pacing a hand on his shoulder.

She watches him die with the knowledge in his eyes.

-0-

She tells everyone about the truth- subjective as it is. She tells them that the old Hokage and the elders killed the Uchiha for no reason. That they were evil.

The Hyuuga try to fight her, but she has a hand in the branch family.

You'd wonder why they turned on the Main family, and hold them down so seals could be burned into their heads.

-0-

When the exams roll around, Jiraiya and Tsunade have been declared traitors, and a woman greets a kage with a musical symbol on his hat.

"Hello father." she says, smiling as she speaks for the first time in years, dressed in red. He smiles back at her, two red eyes looking back at her.

-0-

In this world, Orochimaru is a good father.

It makes all the the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> AU of Monster and Hero. Not the best, but a fun read.


End file.
